Ropa Interior
by Zero-0017
Summary: Hay mucha variedad en ropa interior, y sobre todo en colores. ¿De cuales usaran nuestros chicos de Free? / Serie de Drabbles.
1. Roja

.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

Creeran que me entro la locura de hacer esta tabla con esta temática (?) Si, a veces soy "peculiar", espero que minimo les saque una sonrisa de mis delirios mentales.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Colores.

 **Palabra clave:** Rojo

 **Personaje Principal:** Rin Matsuoka

 **Palabras:** 199

* * *

 **.**

 ***+_Ropa Interior_+***

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Roja**

A veces se sentía como Haru, cuando se ponía a ver que boxers usar. Todos eran rojos, pero con diseños diferentes, y le entraba frustración de pensar que parecía imitar al moreno.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—¡El que sea, maldición!

Cerró los ojos, metió la mano en el cajón de su ropa interior y saco lo primero que agarro. Cuando abrió los ojos…

—¡¿Eh?!

Sousuke lo miraba impasible con sus audífonos puestos, pero incluso esa exclamación alcanzo a resonar en un volumen más alto que la música que escuchaba. Cuando miro lo que traía Rin en la mano, no pudo aguantarse la risa.

—Pf…—Se carcajeo—¿Vas a ponerte eso?

—Cállate Sousuke.—Exclamó el pelirrojo con la cara colorada.

Era una tanga. Una roja. Con menos tela que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado antes. ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Bien, había sido una apuesta con aquel chico con el que compartía habitación. Omitiremos los detalles; los vergonzosos detalles.

Las burlas continuaron.

—Si las usas, de todos modos nadie se daría cuenta. Supongo…—Siguió riendo.

" _Excepto él…_ " Pensó sarcástico Rin y le aventó la tanga a Sousuke a la cara.

—¡Póntela tu pervertido!

Y salió dando un azoton a la puerta.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Quieren saber que tipo de ropa interior usan los demás? Sigan esta serie de drabbles. :3_

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Hasta luego**


	2. Azul

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Colores.

 **Palabra clave:** Azul

 **Personaje Principal:** Haruka Nanase

 **Palabras:** 206

* * *

 **.**

 ***+_Ropa Interior_+***

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. Azul**

Muchos pensarían que Haruka no usaba ropa interior. Pero si usaba… a veces.

Como tenía que llevar obligatoriamente un par de boxers para las pruebas físicas que tendrían el día siguiente, le había pedido a Makoto ir a comprar.

-Necesito calzones.

Si, así fue su petición, y sin signos de vergüenza o alguna otra emoción en su rostro. Suerte que Makoto pudo traducirlo correctamente como: « _Makoto, necesito comprar ropa interior para mañana. ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprarla?»_ A lo que el más alto acepto a acompañarlo.

¿Qué tipo de ropa interior le sería más fácil de usar para Haru? Pues Makoto pensaba que los que más se parecieran a un traje de baño. Asi que busco unos que fueran parecidos… los cuales siempre rechazaba Haru.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior…?

El chico de orbes esmeraldas corto su frase ya que los ojos de Haru brillaban cuando miraba uno de los aparadores. Y la vista de Makoto siguió a la del moreno.

-¡Eso es…!

Un bóxer azul… pero no era cualquier bóxer. Era uno con el estampado de una caballa nadando en el agua. ¡¿Era en serio?! ¿A quién se le ocurriría un diseño como ese?

Al menos, ahora Haruka tendría ropa interior adecuada para él.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Verdes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Colores.

 **Palabra clave:** Verde

 **Personaje Principal:** Makoto Tachibana

 **Palabras:** 238

* * *

 **.**

 ***+_Ropa Interior_+***

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Verdes**

Algunas veces hacían prácticas en conjunto los del Samezuka con los de Iwatobi. Normalmente era en las hermosas instalaciones del Instituto de Rin. La verdad es que cuando se trataba de "vestirse rápido", también había competencia entre Haruka y Rin, ya saben: _lo normal_. Mientras Nagisa y Rei se apuraban a cambiarse para mirar aquel concurso de _quien-se-desnuda-antes-y-llega-a-la-piscina-primero._

Makoto solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa, y aprovechaba para cambiarse en solitario. O eso creía él. Pero no. Justo cuando estaba solo en ropa interior, alguien entro al vestidor, y era…

—¿Yamazaki…?—alcanzo a mencionar

Miro a Sousuke, luego a sí mismo y volvió a mirar a Sousuke. Y su cara se sonrojo de que lo observara a punto de quitarse la ropa interior. La verdad era que el de ojos color aguamarina solo miro " _un poco"_ del trasero de Makoto, nada por lo que alarmarse. Pero… era en cierta forma gracioso el sonrojo de Tachibana.

—Em… bonitos boxers, verdes.

Vamos, que la conversación de Sousuke no era muy coherente ¿pero que podía decir? ¿Bonito trasero? ¡Ni pensarlo!

—Gracias.

Contesto Makoto aun apenado. Se puso una toalla en las caderas para poder terminar de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo y salir rápidamente. Al contrario de él, Yamazaki se vistió lentamente, como esperando a que Tachibana saliera primero.

Lo malo es que el capitán de Iwatobi dejo tirado algo importante en su prisa por "huir".

Unos boxers verdes.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. Amarilla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Colores.

 **Palabra clave:** Amarillo

 **Personaje Principal:** Nagisa Hazuki

 **Palabras:** 264

* * *

 **.**

 ***+_Ropa Interior_+***

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Amarilla**

Amarilla y con siluetas blancas en forma de pingüinos.

Si, esa era la ropa interior de Nagisa. Rei lo sabía, porque a veces se la alcanzaba a mirar cuando el pequeño rubio se cambiaba para ponerse el traje de baño. Bien, era un detalle insignificante que no debía importarle pero…

« _¡¿Por qué siempre era la misma ropa interior?! ¡¿Por qué?!»_ Exclamaba mentalmente el de lentes, claramente frustrado.

Al principio ignoro ese hecho, pero al pasar el tiempo la sola idea de que Nagisa no cambiara regularmente su ropa interior le empezaba a incomodar.

 _«¡Qué asco! Eso no es nada hermoso, al contrario: es horrible_. _»_

Y no pudiendo más con ese pensamiento, un día en que estaban solos en el vestidor: rompió el silencio.

 _—_ Nagisa-kun, a ti… te gusta esa ropa interior amarilla ¿verdad?

 _—_ Ah, ¿esta?—bajó sus pantalones para mostrarla con más claridad-¡Sí! Es linda y cómoda… no podía pedir más Rei-chan!

 _—_ Eh, es que… he notado que siempre traes la misma.

Soltó Rei para ir directamente al grano. Si Nagisa solo tenía ese único bóxer, era capaz de comprarle un par para que cumpliera con las reglas básicas de higiene.

Nagisa se carcajeo por el comentario.

 _—_ ¡Rei-chan! ¿Así que estas al tanto incluso de mi ropa interior?—paró de reir—Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres. Es el mismo diseño, sí.

 _—_ ¿Eh?—Rei contesto aun sin comprender.

 _—_ Tengo doce boxers exactamente iguales. Los enumero para no ponerme los mismos dos días seguidos.

 _—_ _…_

¿Por qué Nagisa siempre le sorprendía con sus respuestas? Bien, al menos ahora podía estar más tranquilo.

.

.

* * *

Esperemos a ver de quien es la próxima ropa interior... aunque supongo que no es un gran misterio quien debería seguir... :3

Gracias por leer.

 **Hasta luego.**


	5. Morados

**.**

 **.**

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

 _Saben, estuve pensando de quien hacer el ultimo drabble -que es el siguiente-; si quieren pueden dejar un comentario quien debería ser el ultimo en mostrarnos de que color es su ropa interior._

 _Sin más, aquí esta el quinto drabble._

 _..._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Colores.

 **Palabra clave:** Morado.

 **Personaje Principal:** Rei Ryugazaki

 **Palabras:** 317

* * *

 **.**

 ***+_Ropa Interior_+***

 **.**

 **.**

 **5\. Morados**

Debía ser de color morado y con un diseño hermoso~.

Esa era la filosofía con respecto a " _las prendas individuales interiores protectoras del área cervico-pelvica_ ", en palabras de simples mortales conocidos como… _calzones_.

No había invitado a Nagisa a comprar sus prendas íntimas, tal vez era porque aún estaba en su mente eso del temor que le hiciera sugerencias extravagantes y mentalmente desgastantes de prendas que ni soñando se pondría. Por eso estaba el solo eligiéndolas… al inicio al menos.

—¡Oi, Rei!

Volteo a mirar, y ahí estaba alguien con cabellera pelirroja y el uniforme del Samezuka.

—Buen día, Rin-san.

—¿Comprando ropa?

—Em… bueno, sí.

El chico tiburón se acercó al lado de Rei, y se dio cuenta de que compraba. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Oh, perdón. ¿Te interrumpí?

—Rin-san, no lo diga así. Parece que estuviera haciendo algo malo. —Se acomodó los lentes— ¿Que usted no usa ropa interior?

— _Touche_ , Rei.

Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, Rin miro los diseños que estaban frente a ellos. Examinándolos con la mirada saco un paquete de cuatro prendas, y se lo entregó al chico de lentes.

—¿Rin-san?

—De acuerdo a tu altura y al tipo de ropa que usas creo que estos _boxer slip_ te quedaran bien. —Sonrió—Y te gusta el color morado ¿no?

Rei miro el diseño en la imagen de atrás del paquete. Eran cuatro piezas de diseños diferentes pero todas en color morado. No lo podía creer, eran perfectos, eran…

—Hermosos.— Exteriorizó en voz alta.

—¿Verdad?—Exclamo Rin con una amplia sonrisa—Ahora tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Cuando llego a su casa, el chico Ryugazaki saco lo que había comprado para mirarlo más detenidamente. ¡Increíble, hasta eran de su talla! Como mandados a hacer.

A partir de ese día tendría en cuenta que cuando fuera a comprar de nuevo _prendas individuales interiores protectoras del área cervico-pelvica,_ invitaría a Rin-san. Sin falta.

.

.

Ahí esta... ¿de quien sera el siguiente drabble? Chan, chan, chan. Ni yo sé aun.

 **Hasta luego.**


	6. ¿Usas?

**.**

 **.**

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

Ultimo drabble de esta tabla, y como muchos me sugirieron accedí a hacer este drabble sobre el personaje más recomendado. Gracias por seguirme en mis delirios mentales con este fic de corta extensión. Mínimo espero haberles hecho reír en algún momento, con eso me doy por bien servida -aunque no puedo saberlo a menos de que me lo digan por review-.

 _Así_ _que por fin, aquí esta el ultimo drabble._

 _..._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Colores.

 **Palabra clave:** Arcoiris (o color a elección)

 **Personaje Principal:** Sousuke Yamazaki

 **Palabras:** 457

* * *

 **.**

 ***+_Ropa Interior_+***

 **.**

 **.**

 **6\. ¿Usas?**

 **.**

Esto de verdad hay que analizarlo: ¿Qué hacía con los bóxers de Tachibana entre sus cosas? ¿Sería amabilidad? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Perversión? No, ni idea. Pero es que… no podía dejar esa prenda ahí tirada en los vestidores, además de que no había podido hablar con el de orbes esmeraldas para devolvérselos.

Y así con sus conflictos mentales, tenía sobre sus cosas los bóxers ajeno.

Hasta que Rin apareció

—¿Qué haces viendo esos boxers Sousuke?

Ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Qué tan bien te llevas con Makoto Tachibana?

—¿Eh? Lo normal, supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que, estos…—señaló a los boxers—…son de Tachibana.

Ciertamente Sousuke ni se imaginó el tipo de reacción que tendría Rin, pero al terminar la frase su amigo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, se sonrojo y le miro con estupefacción. ¿Qué sucedía? Pero antes incluso de cuestionar al pelirrojo obtuvo su respuesta.

—Makoto y tú… ¡Maldición, dime que no fue en mi cama por lo menos!

Sousuke sabía leer entre líneas, y sobre todo con esas pocas palabras ya vislumbraba el drama que había armado Rin en su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Claro que no!—también se sonrojo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Los olvidó en los vestidores.

Con un poco más de explicaciones su amigo creador de fantasías extrañas accedió a citar a Makoto en uno de los patios de Samezuka. Pero lógicamente, en vez de encontrarse con Rin, el que acudió al encuentro fue Sousuke. Así que Makoto estaba un poco confundido.

Y al mal paso, darle prisa.

—Se te olvidaron en los vestidores.—le entrego una bolsa.

Al mirar el interior, el chico orca no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Además de que a Sousuke ya se le hacía cansado dar la misma explicación una y otra vez.

—Ah. Esto… ¿gracias?—contesto en un mormullo Makoto.

Ya se podrán imaginar lo incomodo de todo; en especial Sousuke que era malo iniciando conversaciones sentía la necesidad de calmar las aguas en el ambiente bochornoso.

—Eh, no te preocupes. No los use ni nada.

Makoto alzo la mirada asombrado, pero no hablo. Bien, repetiremos que Sousuke es malo iniciando conversaciones. Por eso no encontraba que decir, así que intento otra cosa.

—Los míos, son negros.

—¿Eh?

—Mi ropa interior. Es negra.

Sobó su nuca un poco avergonzado. Y en ese momento Makoto se percató de que Yamazaki-kun estaba compartiendo esa información para que de cierta forma ambos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones.

Makoto sonrió.

—Yamazaki-kun, la verdad estaba bastante avergonzado, pero aun así te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de regresármelos.

—De nada.—contesto Sousuke ya más tranquilo.

Después ambos se despidieron, menos estresados y menos avergonzados. Con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Aunque cada uno supiera el color de la ropa interior del otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todo, y espero que les gustara.**_

 _ **Hasta luego.**_


End file.
